Seven Years
by kbturner97352
Summary: The seven year anniversary of Piper's death. Chris grieving and stuck in the past with a bunch of nosy witches
1. Chapter 1

"Chris! CHRIS! Where the hell did he go now! Usually he's hovering over us 24/7, whining about demons. Now, when we DO need him, he's nowhere to be found! Dammit. LEO!"

As the bluish orbs descend, Piper taps her foot impatiently.

"Piper? What-"

"Where's Chris?"

"Huh?"

"Where's Chris? Don't you keep tabs on him or something? Where is he?" Piper demands.

"Yeah, we've been calling him for like, hours and, nothing. He's not answering to us," pipes in Paige.

"Can you maybe find him?" asks Pheobe.

"Yeah. I'll get him alright. He wants to stay, he refuses other charges, and then he doesn't even come when you guys call him? I think another chat's in order. Maybe I can even get him sent back for this..."

Leo begins to orb out when Piper grabs his orbs. "Oh no you don't! You tell us where he is, we'll get him ourselves! I wanna give him a piece of my mind! You can talk to him later! Right now, it's OUR turn!" Piper declares angrily.

"He's at the club," sighs Leo, losing in the glare off.

"Great," Piper says, "Let's go." She gestures for Pheobe and Paige to follow.

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Pheobe tentatively asks, "I mean, he could have a reason."

"What reason could he possibly have that's good enough to ignore his charges? What if we were in trouble?!" Piper declares angrily as she slams the car door.

"Well, but-"

"No, Pheobe. Piper's right, there's no excuse," Paige announces as they open the door to the club.

"Well, okay, but-"

"CHRIS! WHAT THE-" Piper cuts herself off as they open the office door.

On the bed sits Chris, clutching his knees to his chest, shaking with silent sobs. When Piper opens the door, he looks up, eyes red, bewildered.


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm very sorry for not updating sooner. My computer crashed, taking all my stuff, including a month's worth of homework, with it. So, I had to re-do all of that. On top of that, my robotics club just started build season, and I had finals. Additionally, I had to deal with my eight-year-old brother going to the hospital. (He's fine now though.)_

* * *

"Piper, what-" he breaks off as his voice cracks and tries again, "What do you want?" he asks, trying to act angry and tough. The effect is ruined by the fresh wave of tears that cascades down his face as he looks at her.

Seeing that her sisters are frozen, Pheobe moves forward. "Chris?" she asks, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing!" he responds, angry and ashamed.

"Of course you're fine!" Paige calls out. "All the crying and whimpering really convinces us."

"Not now, Paige. Just, not now," Chris whispers.

"Well, why not, if you're _fine_?"

"Please, please just drop this."

Finally, Piper steps forward, nearing the bed. "Chris," she says, touching his arm.

He looses it, throwing himself into her arms, sobbing and clinging to a shocked Piper. Slowly, she encloses him in her arms, rubbing his back and murmuring soothingly. Eventually, Chris falls asleep. Piper covers him with a blanket and she and her sisters step out of the office, closing the door behind them softly.

"What the hell was that!" Paige exclaims.

"I don't know, but you can bet I'm gonna find out!" Piper declares.

"Yeah, I can just imagine that conversation. 'Chris, why were you crying?' 'I can't tell you. Future consequences.'" Paige smirks.

"Well, that's just not going to work. I'm going to find out what that was about, and not even Chris and his 'future consequences' crap is going to stop me!" Piper exclaims.

"Yeah, and how're you gonna do that?"

"Well, I'm going to sit here and wait until he wakes up. When he does, I'm going to ask him nicely. When that doesn't work, I'm going to cast a truth spell on him." Piper smiles smugly.

"Piper...I don't know about that," Pheobe says, worriedly. "Remember what happened last time?"

"So, we'll modify it a bit."

"I don't know, I mean...if Chris wanted us to know, don't you think he'd tell us?"

"Come on Pheebes. This could be a great opportunity! We could get to know what he's really here for, find out about the future! This is great!" Paige exclaims, excited. "You can't tell me you don't want to know."

"Well, of course I do!" Pheobe concedes, "but..."

"Pheobe. Are you helping us or not?" Piper snaps.

"Um..." She fidgets a bit before hanging her head. "Of course I am."

"Good. Let's get started on the spell then."


End file.
